Un Matrimonio Difrente
by Effy Malfoy Reckless
Summary: Ahora Hermione entendía por que durante cinco años que llevaba de casada, su marido la había ignorado completamente: su padre había chantajeado a Draco para que se casara con ella. Pero cuando Hermione decidió olvidar el doloroso pasado y construirse una nueva vida con el hombre que amaba. Draco apareció diciendo que ya estaba listo para el matrimonio y a partir de ese momento...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no es mia.**

Hermione bajo deprisa los escalones que daban al bar y entró. Estaba oscuro y lleno de bebedores que aprovechaban la hora del almuerzo para tomar un trago. No veía a Cormac no era lo suficiente alta como para divisarlo entre las cabezas de los hombres de negocios trajeados que tenía a su alrededor. Mientras se abría camino entre los clientes, sintió un estremecimiento. La idea de que la vieran allí, de que la reconocieran la aterraba. Por ello fue un alivio distinguir entre la multitud en el extremo opuesto del local la cabellera castaña de Cormac. Cormac alto, sofisticado y atractivo, se puso en pie al verla aproximarse a el. Hermione se sintió orgullosa.

-Llegas tarde - se quejó el.

-Lo siento, pero no pude escaprame antes - explicó ella jadeando, mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento y echaba otra ojeada al lugar, temerosa de encontrar alguna cara conocida.

-No sigas. Estas en la otra parte de la ciudad de Londres.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, escondiendo la cara ruborizada detrás de la melena castaña.

-Ese hombre de allí me estaba mirando.

-La mayoría de los hombres miran a las mujeres bonitas... y tú eres exquisitamente bonita mi amor -murmuró Cormac en voz baja, adoptando un tono íntimo mientras le tomaba la mano -. Me fastidia ver que todos te miran todos cuando pasas.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó ella asombrada por sus cumplidos.

-¿Por que no vamos a mi apartamento? - sonrió Cormac dibujando el labio inferior de Hermione con el pulgar.

Hermione se puso rigída.

-No puedo. Todavia no. Sabes cómo me siento. -musitó. El miedo se había apoderado de ella.

El cambió su expression por un gesto frío y duro.

-Cormac por favor...

-Por lo que se ve, estás jugando conmigo mientras tu esposo está de viaje.

-Te amo - sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y ansiedad.

-¿Entonces cuándo vas a decirle que quieres divorciarte? - le exigió.

-Pronto, Estoy buscando el momento apropiado - Hermione se había puesto pálida y los rasgos bonitos de su cara expresaban cierta tension.

-Teniendo en cuenta que el solo duerme contigo una noche al mes, puedo esperar sentado aquí hasta el año que viene, según tú. Tal vez lo ames al desgraciado...

-¿Y cress que es posible? Tú sabes bien que nuestro matrimonio no es como los otros.

-¿Y no quieren los periódicos aprovecharse de esa situación? - se rió Cormac burlón.

-No me hace ninguna graci, Cormac.

-Bueno. Lo único que me tranquiliza es saber si yo no soy tu amante, el tampoco lo es. Un verdadero misterio. Mírate. La esposa virgin despues de cinco años de casada. Y sin embargo a el rara vez no se le ve con una jovencita colgada del brazo. Quizás sea homosexual no declarado.

El estómago de Hermione se revolvió. Pensó que había sido una locura contarle a Cormac la verdad sobre su matrimonio. No se trataba de que fuse usarlo en su contra. Le tenía confíanza a Cormac, pero se daba cuenta de que su confesión podia resultar peligrosa, si bien servía para calmar los celos de Cormac hacia Draco.

-No hables así de el- se quejó Hermione.

-¿Acaso no estás casada con el? No creo que jamás tenga la valentía de decirle que quieres ser libre nuevamente. Me parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

-No, eso nunca - dijo ella aterrada la idea de perderlo.

No podía imaginarse volver a los tiempos de su vida sin Cormac. Una vida aburrida, vacía. Días interminables. Sin ninguna vida social. No tenía amigos. La observaban a todos sitios a los que iba. La puerta de su cárcel se había cerrado el día de su boda y ella había sido tan tonta, tan ingénua de no darse cuenta hasta que había intetado pasar las rejas.

-¿Entonces cuando? - presióno el.

-Pronto. Muy pronto. Te lo prometo.

-No entiendo por que no coges tus cosas y te vas. No se puede decir que no tengas motivos para divorciarte de el. El adulterio no va pasarse moda mientras ande por ahí Draco Malfoy.

-Tengo que hacer lo bien, Cormac. ¿No crees que eso al menos?

-No creo que le debas nada. Ni siquiera es tu esposo ante los ojos de la ley ni de iglesia -insistió Cormac.

-Me tengo que ir - dijo Hermione mirando el reloj de pulsera.

Cormac la rodeo por los hombros y la beso con demostrada maestría.

-Te llamare - le prometío -. Te quiero.

Hermione salio corriendo.

**Esta historia no es mia yo solo los ajunte espero que les guste Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vuelve y repito nada es mio ni la historia no es mia..!**

Estaba cerca de una peluquería en la que había reservado para una larga sesion de masajes. Era demasiado arriesgado encontrarse con Cormac. Y su cabeza decía que cúanto mas tardase en confesarle la verdad a Draco y perdirle el divorcio, más se arriesgaba a que fuse descubierta. Pero, entonces, ¿que importaría realmente?

A Draco no le importaba lo que hacía ella. Lo veía una vez al mes cuando el pasaba por Londres y el año anterior ni siquiera lo había visto con esa frecuencia. A veces Draco le pedía que organizara una cena de negocios. Pero no era frecuente. Había ocurrido pocas veces y muy espaciadas. Incluso solía comunicar con ella atráves del personal de su empresa, en caso necesitarlo.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban casados, Draco no la había vuelto invitar a salir nunca, ni siquiera a una fiesta. Solía llevar a otras mujeres en ese caso, pero a su esposa jamás Draco dormía en la ala de la casa que había acondicionada para sí e incluso las pocas noches que habían dormido bajo el mismo techo, lo había oído salir tarde, y al regresar del amanecer. Es decir que ni siquiera se podían contar esas noches compartidas con el.

Por un momento recordó cúanto había llorado y se había preguntado que había hecho para que las cosas fuesen así, y que podia hacer para atraer su atención. Con rabia, quiso borrar esos recuedos de su mente. El tiempo se había ocupado de que aquellos tiempos hubiesen quedado sepultados. La joven novia había crecido y era mas sabia que ahora.

-Lo siento. Me olvide de la cita -murmuró Hermione en la recepción de la peluquería y además insistió en pagarla de todos modos.

El propetario Charle le ofreció comenzar con una sesión inmediatamente, pero ella se disculpó diciendo que se le hacia tarde, y se sentó a esperar a su peluquero.

-Oh, Señora malfoy su guardaespaldas a dejado un mensaje para usted -dijo Zabini en voz Baja y bajando la cabeza.

Hermione se puso tensa y pálida.

-Tranquilícese- dijo Zabini la miró con complicidad - He dicho que estaba en la sesión de masajes.

-Gracias.- Hermione ponindose colorada.

-Será mejor que le de el mensaje. El señor Malfoy la esta esperando en casa.

¿Que Draco que? Draco la estaba esperando ¿Draco nunca la había esperado en cinco años? ¿Draco estaba en esa casa cuando no lo esperaba hasta la siguente quincena? Inoluntariamente, Hermione se estremció se le relvolvió el estómago. Sintió terror.

Blaise se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Pequeña tu no eres el tipo de chicca para jugar esto...

- No se lo que estás...

-Llevas viniendo a este salón desde hace cinco años. Y desde hace dos meses no haces más que ponerte colorada -suspiró -. Y no quisiera pasar a la historia como un estúpido facilitandole la cuartada a la señora Malfoy. Me da la impresión de que tu marido es u tipo capaz de romperle los dedos a alguien que le haga algo una falta así. Me dan temblores de solo pensarlo.

-Lo siento - Hermione se sintió avergonzada.

-Y yo no sineto poder ayuadrte más, por que ha sido bonito verte feliz por un tiempo.

-¿Señora Malfoy?-

Hermione miró a Nott, su guardaespaldas, que proyectaba una sombra grande y oscura sobre ella se puso en pie, Nott le echo una mirada de desconfíanza a Zabinni, quien se encontraba demasiado cerca de la esposa de su jefe.

Tan pronto como se acomodó la limosina se desmoronó. Blaise sabía que ella estaba iendo a alguien. Se sentía tan humillada. Y tambien se sentía terriblemente culpable. Su peluquero además tenía miedo de verse envuelto en un escándalo matrimonial. Aunque lo cierto era nada de eso sería posible, ya que Draco no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacia ella. Pero el diacharachero de Blaise, que tantas veces se había reído de sus depresiónes, estaba sinceramente asustado.

Todo el mundo le tenía miedo a Draco. Y sin embargo ella jamás lo había oído gritar. Durante los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio. Hermione había sentido terror hacia Draco, pero con el tiempo ese terror se había ido difuminando, y adquiriendo la forma real de la indifrencia de Draco hacia ella. Simplemente parecía que Draco no existía en escala de seres humanos importantes para Draco. El se había casado con Hermione para obtener las acciones que su padre le había cedido a ella. su esposa era parte de un acuerdo negocios, nada más.

Y sin embargo, ella hubiera jurado que había habido momentos, al principio de la relación, en que Draco la miraba con odio en una tiempocada palabra de el sonaba como una amenaza hacia ella, cuando la sola presencia de Draco la hacía sentir en peligro. Entonces había aprendido a evitarlo siempre que podia. Había aceptado casarse con ella por las acciones. Pero no obstante el divorcio no parecía ser una idea que lo convenciera. Y eso era algo que Hermione no alcanzaba comprender.

Y ahora Draco, que no había dado la mas minima señal hacia ella en cinco años, se habia vuleto a casa y la estaba esperando. Era algo que la ponía nerviosa. Bajó del coche y subió los escalones de la enorme casa aferrada a su bolso como si buscase protección en algo.

''La esposa infiel'' -pensó con tristeza.

Pero ella no era su esposa en realidad, se recordó, como lo habia hecho desde que había conocido a Cormac. Tendria que haberle pedido su libertad hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero su padre se hubiese si, y se hubiera sentido terriblemente decepcionado.

Hermione se había pasado dieciseis años de su vida complaciendo a su padre. Y hacia cinco años por consejos suyo, se había casado con Draco, y ese había sido el error más grande de su vida. Draco le había quitado su libertad, y no le había dado nada a cambio. Pero todo eso era historia pasada, se recordó a sí mísma. Hacía dos meses que su padre había muerto, a causa de una enfermedad coronaria que había dañado su salud durante años.

-El señor Malfoy la está esperando en la sala - le informó Goyle, el mayordomo.

**Que os parecio? Ya pronto se veran cara a cara Muchismas gracias por el paoyo y reviews y a marieliz y las ademas ..! Actualizo pronto ...! Reviewsss**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione se puso más nerviosa aún. Como forma general, ella no veía a Draco hasta la hora de cenar, por lo que sospechó que algo no iba bien.

Draco estaba de pie, cerca de la chimenea recubierta de mármol. Era un hombre alto, que irradiaba una presencia extremadamente masculina. Alguna vez habia sentido que su corazón se estremecía con solo mirarlo, que se le aflojaba las piernas, y le costaba pronunciar cualquier palabra frente a el. Ahora en cambio, Hermione lo veía como si entre ellos hubiera una mampara de cristal. Había aprendido a distanciarse de el, como primera medida.

Draco Malfoy, un legendario magnate britanico, poseedor de un gran poder y una gran fortuna. Tenía una elegancia natural que aumentaba con el exquisito gusto en la elección de la ropa: zapatos de piel, con su famoso traje negro y elegante. Era un hombre por el que cualuier mujer moriría, se había pensando Hermione con la ingenuidad de los diecisesi años.

Y Draco en efecto, era un hombre atractivo, seductor por donde mirase. Un cabello fino color platino, la piel blanca, los ojos grises como un metal. Y lo sabía le gustaba que así fuera, y se valia de ello cuando le venía bien. Una vez, aunque casi no lo recordaba, ella había sido el blanco de esa energía sexual que irradiaba.

Pero luego todo eso había cambiado.

Hermione entró a la sala. La tension flotaba en el ambiente. Los profundos ojos grises de Draco la miraron detenidamente.

-Tienes todo el carmine corrido - dijo y los dedos de el volaron hacia su boca. Luego frunció el ceño y le dijo- No tenemos mucho tiempo, asi que voy hacer muy breve y directo. Nos vamos a Paris.

-¿A Paris? - preguntó Hermione como un eco, más que sorprendida.

Pero Draco ya había abierto la puerta, y le decía impaciente:

-Vamos.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Paris? ¿Ahora mismo?

-Si.

-¿Pero por que?

-Un asunto relacionado con la herencia de tu padre.

Hermione estaba más que sorprendida, ya que no imaginaba que pudiera haber algo pendiente en esa relación a la herencia de su padre.

A pesar de que Draco no fue al funeral de su padre, había asumido con arrogancia la responsabilidad de dar instrucciones a sus abogados para liquidar las propiedades. Mientras Hermione lloraba la muerte de su padre, súmida en la gran perdida que significaba para ella, e incapaz de ocuparse en ese momento de cosas materiales, Draco había vendido todos lo bienes que tenía su padre, absolutamente todo.

Su hermosa casa, sus inversiones, sus exquisitos muebles y efectos personales personales habían sido convertidos en dinero efectivo siguiendo las instrucciones de Draco. No le había dejado Hermione ni un solo recuerdo. Su padre, Dr. Granger, podría no haber existido, sus bienes hubiera tenido que testificar sus setenta y tantos años de vida en la tierra.

Hermione había quedado impresionada por la falta sensibilidad de Draco, pero cuando se había dado de cuenta de ello ya era tarde para intervenir. Como siempre, sus obedientes empleados habían cumplido sus ordenes eficientemente.

-¿Algo que has pasado por alto?

-No. Algo que andaba buscando, finalmente lo he localizado - dijo con gravedad en el gesto -. Por lo menos es lo que creo. Y tu propio bien, ruega que no me haya equivocado.

-¿Por mi propio bien? No entiendo de que estas hablando - dijo ella aterrada.

-Espero que no -dijo el dandose al vuelta.

Hermione se fue hacia la escalera. Una fuerte, palída mano la detuvo.

¿Adónde crees que vas?

-A cambiarme - contestó ella mirando la mano que la sujetaba, algo que le extrañaba ya que Draco nunca la tocaba.

-No hay tiempo para ello. El jet está listo para despegar.

-¿Regresamos en la noche? No llevo nada de equipaje. -exclamó ella mientras el la llevaba hacia fuera.

-Te arreglarás sin el.

Luego, ya en la limosina, Hermione preguntó:

-¿Que ocurre?

Draco no le hizo caso y se dispuso hablar por telefono durante un buen rato en griego.

**Bueno aqui os dejo Reviews? Gracias a todos por sus reviews y el apoyo a Mareliz Luna, Draco forever, estefa 1532. Mucisima gracias por los reviews y el apoyo los quiero un millon y este capitulo va dedica a ustedes ..!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ella no entendía ni una palabra. A su mente acudió el recurdo del dia de la boda, ella le había dicho que intentaría aprender su lengua, y el le había dicho:

-No pierdas el tiempo.

Esa habia sido la primera grieta que se había abierto en su mundo de fantasia. Antes de que hubiera terminado el día, la grieta se habia hecho más profunda, pero le había llevado algún tiempo de realidad el desvanecer por completo aquel mundo de fantasia que ella tanto ansiaba.

La situación con Draco la había desquiciado, pero sin embargo guradaba la compustura. Habia aprendido a disimular las emociones delante de el, y ahora estaba sentada tranquilamente en le coche, con las manos sobre regazo, como si en su interior no se sintiera en un temporal.

-¿De que se trata todo esto? - preguntó Hermione por segunda vez.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Creí que todo los asuntos de la herencia de mi padre ya estaban todos resueltos -insistió Hermione.

-¿Estás segura? - respondió Draco con calma.

Algo en el tono de voz la inquietó. Se volvió y encontró una mirada de hielo. Tenía la sensación de que se avecinaba un desastre, y el terror de enfrentarlo le provocaba cierto mareo.

-Si al menos me explicaras. ¿Que...? -comenzó a decir Hermione.

-¿Por que yo tengo que darte explicaciones?

El desprecio de su contestación la silenció.

-Eres tan joven... Debes ser la fantasia de todo hombre - le había dicho una vez.

¿Quien iba pensar que esas seductoras palabras habian sido pronunciadas por el esposo que la habia ignorado durante los últimos cinco años? Sin embargo, Draco le habia dicho la primera vez que se habian visto. ¿Por que habia mentido? ¿Por que? ¿Acaso habia sido por sus tremendas ganas de conseguir la acciones? Seguramente si. Porque estaba claro que ella nunca había sido la fantasia de Draco Malfoy. El había sido usado, igual que su padre, que se habia dejado llevar por la fortuna y status de Draco.

Apenada por sus pensamientos, Hermione miraba la ventanilla. Echaba de menos a Cormac. Cormac, quien no habia sabido siquiera quien era ella la primera vez que se la habia acercado. Cormac, el primer hombre que la habia tratado como un ser humano con sentimientos y necesidades, con y opiniones propias. Cormac solo la queria a ella. No trataba de usarla.

En París le diria a Draco que queria divorciarse. No queria arriesgarse a perder a Cormac. Y estaba deseosa de vivir su propia vida, hambrienta de su libertad que se dibujaba en el horizonte. draco le habia robado su libertad, los años de adolescencia, cuando ella tendria que estar saliendo con chicos, divirtiendose y enomarndose. ¿Por que no iba tener derecho a añorar lo que nunca había tenido?

Sentada en el jet privado ojeaba unas revistas, pero no dejó notar que la a zafata se apoyaba en el hombre de Draco, como si fuera un haren y quisiera ganarse el favor del sultán. La atractivaba mujer trataba de seducirlo. Reconocía todos lo síntomas. ¿Quien mejor que ella para Draco para reconocerlo? Al fin al cabo ella tambien habia sido una victima de Draco. Pero estas lejos de el, y se sentía orgullosa de la distancia que habia podido poner.

Draco Malfoy es un hombre de temperamento acorde con su origen britanico, con un aspect de dios griego no se le movie ni un pelo mi fisica ni emocionalmente. Era un hombre despiadado, caprichoso, arrogante y perverso con sus enemigos o aquellos que se le oponían. Si ella hubiese sido su mujer real, no se hubiese andar con otro hombre.

Una limosina los recogió en el aeropuerto Charlie de Gaulle y los condujo por la ciudad atestada de coches. Bajó del vehículo. El orgullo le impedía preguntar nuevamanete preguntar a donde iban, simplemente obsevarba. El se bajó tambien la edificio mas cercano. En la mano llevaba un maletín de ejecutivo. El edificio, por su aparencia, debie ser un banco.


	5. Chapter 5

Tres hombres lo esperaban dentro. Unos de ellos a quien Hermione reconocio fue al representante de su padre, quizó hablar con ella pero Draco se lo impidió de una manera caballerosa. Siempre era asi. Intolerante, grosero, hacia quienes el consideraba inferiores a el. Como el hombre de la mediana edad, cara colorada y tensa que los acompañaba.

Subieron el ascensor. ¿Acaso había una nueva oferta por sus acciones en su línea de barcos? ¿Cómo podia ser tan codisioso un hombre con toda la fortuna y el poderío que tenía Draco? ¿Pero acaso no se había con ella por codicia?

El representante de su padre puso la llave en la mano de Hermione sorpresivamente y se dispuso a abrir.

-Damela a mí -dijo Draco tenso.

Debía de ser la llaves de una caja fuerte, de su padre. Por primera vez no hizo caso y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba el representante del banco, que ponía en ese momento una caja fuerte sobre una mesa y luego abandonaba la habitación vacía.

-Hermione- prostestó Draco.

Hermione no quizo mirarlo y dijo:

-Si es de mi padre, es mio.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer. Lo miró y se sintió paralizada. En el rostro de Draco se adivinaba agresión y la violencia a punto de estallar.

Hermione cejó su intento, y súbitamente dejo la llave al lado de la caja.

-Si en esta caja, puedes quedarte tranquila. Pero si no está, puedes considerarte afortunada si llegas a ver la luz del dia mañana.

No entendía que cosa se refería que pudiera estar en la caja. Un sudor frío se apoderó de ella. Sus piernas se debilitaron. Sus ojos color zafiro lo miraron incredulos con algunas lagrímas en su mejillas. Pero el no la estaba mirando. Estaba metiendo la llave en la caja, temblandole el pulso. Hermione se lamió los labios secos en gesto nervioso. Debía de tratarse de algo más que acciones. Nunca había visto a Draco perder el control de ese modo. Y ahora, fuese lo que estaba dentro de la caja, estaba frente a el.

La caja estaba llena de papales. Draco comenzó a revolverlos dejando de lados la fotos y cartas, quedaron esparcidas por toda la mesa. Estaba pálida y su búsqueda se iba haciendo más desesperada a medida que avanzaba.

Hermione fijó la vista en una sobre grande dirigido a una persona de la que jámas habia oido hablar. Ni siquiera reconocía la letra. Entonces vio una foto grande en la que se veía hombres y mujeres en actividades obsecenas. Sintió disgusto. No entendía porque mi padre las guardaba.

-¿Que es todo esto? -preguntó a Draco puesto que el sabía bastante más que ella acerca la caja y su contenido.

El pasó la foto sin demostrar un ápice de asombro.

-¿Que es? -preguntó el repitiendo sus palabras con una mueca que simulaba una risa cínica-. Es una caja de vidas destrozadas. Los secretos de otra gente. Tu padre vivía a costa de sus victimas y de su miedo, el muy cerdo.

Hermione se puso lívida, pero lo increpo:

-¿Como te atreves hablar así de mi padre?

Draco no la estaba escuchando. Seguía buscando entre papeles como un poseso.

-Que me obligase a revolver entre esta basura es el ultimo de sus insultos. Yo Draco Malfoy ensuciándome las manos, pero no hay nadie en quien confiar como para que hurge esta colección de errors humanos. Sus trofeos. En lugar de tirarlos loa conservo el muy cochino.

-¿Que estas diciendo? -la voz sono tan debil que apenes se oyó.

-¿Estás sorda?- la miro Draco sin piedad -. ¿Porque crees que me case contigo? ¿Por tu cara bonita y tu educación de convento? ¿Por tu habilidad de ser una dama y saber colocar adornos en la casa? -la tomo por los hombros y la mirandola con tal rabia.

-Por las acciones- comenzó ella.

-No había acciones. Era todo mentira. Esa linea de barcos ni siquiera existio -gritó el con furia, sus palabras retumbaron en toda la habitación.

-Me estás mintiendo - contestó Hermione a punto de desfallecer.

La atención de Draco estaba en el documento que tenía en ese momento en sus manos. De pronto, sin aviso alguno dio puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-Es solo una copia.

-¿Una copia de que? - preguntóo Hermione.

-Y este es el fin.

**Reviews? ¿El fin de que? Uhmm nos vemos en proximo capitulo Le agradezco de Corazon los reviews y el apoyo ..**

**Los quiere,**

**Effy Malfoy Reckless **


End file.
